ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Takamura Mamoru
Takamura Mamoru (鷹村 守) is a multi-weight class In Fighter affiliated with the Kamogawa Boxing Gym and the current WBC Middleweight Champion. Power: 21/20 Stamina: 21/20 Speed: 21/20 Talent: 21/20 Skill: 21/20 Genius status: 1/1 Bears Beaten Down: 1/1 About Mamoru Takamura is the current WBC World Middleweight Champion and former Junior Middleweight Champion. He was also the JBC Middleweight Champion, but relinquished it after 3 title defences. Takamura has a very distinctive pompadour hair style and he has been known to sleep with it still fixed that way (in fact, he looks like an entirely different person without it). He lives alone at the Ohta Inn apartment complex, and his room is littered with junk, old food, pornography, and even his Belts. He still lives there even after becoming World Champion, apparently preferring the simple life. He was discovered on the streets by Coach Kamogawa. Even during important matches he has a tendancy to play around, such as by using Aoki's "Look Away" technique, labeling a regular uppercut the Beetle's Uppercut in a fight where he wore a beetle costume, and arguing with the spectators when they jeer him. In spite of all of this, he is the one who got Ippo, Aoki, and Kimura into boxing, he is well respected at the Kamogawa Gym. Even though he constantly looks down on and ridicules their achievements, his unrivaled strength and the few moments his true kindness leaks out prevent them from losing their respect for him. He has also occasionally shown concern for Miyata Ichirou and seems to geniuenly look forward to Ippo's rematch with him (if it ever materializes). Ippo too is shown to respect him and even worried about him when he believed he had an eye problem. Takamura loves to pick on his fellow gymmates, with Aoki usually the first on his list. He constantly taunts and jeers Aoki and Kimura during their fights and frequently makes references to Ippo's large penis in public. Although he tends to get more serious when hearing about or training for his next match, he still finds the time to play pranks on everyone. Because he is so large and strong, in some ways he could actually be considered a bully. However, he is weak when it comes to the occult. When Nekota snuck up on him underwater as a joke while at the beach, he ran away in fear believing it to be a real ghost. He also had a very Umezu Kazuo-like face when Tomiko used tarot cards to accurately guess how many times he had masturbated after a fight. He is actually the estranged middle son of the famous Takamura Development company, but because of his violence he was kicked out of home while still in school. His older brother Suguru would rather he quit boxing and return to the family business (although he has lightened up since Takamura became world champion), while his older sister Kyoka and little brother Wataru support his decision and constantly worry about him. He seems to live of his boxing income rather than accepting money from his family. The character for Taka (鷹) in his name means hawk, and as a result he is sometimes nicknamed The Japanese Hawk by announcers and spectators (most notably during his matches against Bryan Hawk and David Eagle). In fact, after his fight with Bryan Hawk, many of his opponents have had animal-themed names and designs. Also his two last opponents names were based on popular Disney chracters Ronald Duck- Donald Duck Rickey mouse- Mickey Mouse Nicknames, etc. Story Takamura Mamoru he doesn't consider himself to be a part of the Takamura Estate because he was living all by himself since he was in middle school. Takamura was the first person to recognize Ippo when Umezawa Masahiko was beating up Ippo,Takamura immediately saved Ippo from Umezawa he was the inspiration of Ippo to start boxing (more to come) Fights Fighting Style and Techniques Takamura is the best pound for pound fighter in the Hajime no Ippo universe, he posses Genius level instinct as Kamogawa noticed when he first found him on the streets. In his title fights against champions Bryan Hawk and David Eagle, Takamura showcased elite level power, speed, durability and through the guidance of Kamogawa elite level technique. Despite his strength and skill Takamura does have weaknesses on of which is his desire to show off, often going for ridiculous risks , such as boasting to not take a single shot in one fight and looking away from his opponent in that same match or trying for one punch knockouts consistently. Another weakness is that he is fighting in a weight class far below his body's natural weight, he has fought at 154 and is currently at 160, his current weight is at about 190-200lbs, he cuts in order to be able to reach his goal of becoming a five division champion (154 Junior Middleweight, 160 Middleweight, 168 Super Middleweight, 175 Light Heavyweight , 200 Cruiserweight, and 200+ Heavyweight), the cuts drain him considerabley and is at risk of losing stamina late in fights. *Orthodox Style *Rock Away *Criss-Cross *Counter *Swing *Bear Slayer Punch *Dynamite Punch *Look Away *Beetle's Uppercut *Liver Blow Successions Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Kamogawa Boxing Gym Category:Middleweights Category:Junior Middleweights Category:In Fighters Category:Japanese Middleweight Champion Category:World Junior Middleweight Champion Category:World Middleweight Champion Category:Eastern Japan Rookie King Category:All Japan Rookie King Mamoru